Forever Young
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Oneshot! A really cute oneshot of the most famous SS couple! Enjoy xxx


**Hello! This is my first one-shot! **

**Hope you like it! xxx**

* * *

**Forever Young….**

The sun burned golden bright, as two little friends walked towards their destination. The older friend, Syaoran firmly kept hold of Sakura's small hand as he led the way. They walked quietly, but Sakura only stared at the six year old boy in front of her. Where was Syaoran taking her?

The forest came into view, as Syaoran quickened his paces. Sakura wondered if they were going to the forest… but they walked passed it. He crossed the 'Lily Bridge' and continued to walk.

As they rounded a corner, Syaoran gently tugged Sakura in front of him. His small hands covered her beautiful eyes, as he motioned her forward… slowly he uncovered them….

Sakura smiled sweetly at the beautiful image before her. Syaoran had taken her to the Cherry Blossom Park. She fell in love with it! Her eyes sparkled with pure happiness, and her face formed a big smile of true joy. Sakura Kinomoto was definitely the happiest little five year old girl alive!

"Oh… Syaoran! It is… so wonderful! I love it! Thank you so much!" She gave him a warm tight hug, then off ran towards the falling cherry blossom petals.

"Your… your always welcome… my Sakura…." Syaoran whispered to himself. Syaoran sighed deeply, while he watched Sakura with loving amber eyes.

Sakura stared to the gigantic tree, wishing it would dance with her. Her imagination got the best of her, as she quietly started to dance around the flowered pathway. She closed her gorgeous forest green eyes with peace. Sunlight played with her long dark lashes, and highlighted her auburn locks.

A gentle wind blow from the heavens as the cherry blossom petals surrounded and danced with the little angel. Syaoran was in a trance. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He wanted to give Sakura a big teddy bear hug, and tell her that he loved her since forever. So what if some people called it 'child's play', to him it was everything he has ever had. The most precious feeling… that he will guard with his own life….

Sakura started to sing so sweetly. She whispered with the wind, hoping its guidance will make harmony for all. Her world was perfect right now. She was so happy. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, letting the sunlight pour in… making her soul capturing eyes irresistible to steal your own gaze from!

A light wind brushed through her auburn locks, as the sunlight highlighted it. Syaoran simply kept his gaze on her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was an angel… his angel…. Slowly he closed his own eyes, wishing that this moment would never stop, when… "Ouch!"

Amber eyes snapped wild open and became worried, as its gaze landed on an injured Sakura. She had fallen! Her little knee was red, and her elbow was grazed, while her small forehand had a bump. Syaoran ran to his angel quickly. He sat down next to her while pulling her securely into his arms.

Hot tears fell from the little angel's gorgeous eyes, as she looked up to view her rescuer.

"Don't cry… Are you alright Sakura?" His voice was so soft, so soothing…. She felt safe and warm.

"Yes… but my knee hurts… and – " Sakura begun to sob, but Syaoran cut her off.

"Your knee hurts?" He questioned softly. Sakura nodded slowly at him, and he smiled.

He turned to her knee, and gently placed his lips on her injury… giving it the sweetest kiss you can ever imagine.

He looked back up at her, "Where else does it hurt?"

Sakura looked at him, while she pointed at her elbow. Syaoran smiled and gently pulled her elbow to his mouth. Softly he placed a small kiss on it, pulling her closer to him. He let go, and placed his arms around her tiny waist. "Anywhere else?"

"Yes, my… my… forehead…" Sakura stuttered shyly.

Pulling her into him, he laid his lips on her forehand giving on a beautiful light kiss. Sakura could only smile. She understood why… she loved Syaoran. Loved him beyond all. She looked into the amber eyes she loved so much. She snuggled closer to him, making him smile more warmly.

"There… all better… you alright now Sakura?" Syaoran whispered into her ear.

"Yes… thank you Syaoran…" She closed her eyes and rested against him, placing her small arms on his.

"… I… I like you… Sakura…" Syaoran ever so gently whispered.

"I like you too… Syaoran…." Sakura replied softer.

And there they sat… under the huge cherry blossom tree… thinking how their lives would entwine.

-----------------------------------------------13 years later-----------------------------------------

"OUCH!" Sakura cried out in pain. She was known as 'Little Miss Angelic Clumsy', you know.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Don't cry…." A nineteen year old Syaoran rushed to his love.

"Yes… but I'm hurt… look at my knee - " Sakura's hot tears slid down her angelic face.

Syaoran dropped down next to her, pulling her into his ever-powerful arms. He could only smiled. "Your knee hurts?" Slowly his lips covered her injured knee. Sakura smiled warmly at him… she remembered well….

"Where else does it hurt?" His innocent look played sweetly on his masculine features. He was so handsome… the gorgeous amber eyes, matching perfectly with his rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair….

Sakura pointed to her elbow, as her gaze never left him. Syaoran slowly pulled her elbow to his lips, placing a more affectionate kiss there.

He smiled at her, as he pulled her further into him. "Anywhere else?"

"Yes, my… my…." Sakura gaze focused on his precious lips. "… my… lips…." She blissfully closed her eyes, as she felt her love's lips crush softly over hers. That kiss meant everything to both of them. So many memories flew by their minds, yet the only special one remains….

He pulled back slowly… his smile full of love…. "I love you… Sakura…."

"I love you too… Syaoran…."

And there they sat… under the same huge cherry blossom tree… for another entwined moment that will last forever… love united as one….

They will be…. Forever Young….

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you like it! Please R+R and tell me! Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx**


End file.
